


Royaltale

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillby is called Hellfire cause why not, My AU, Wtf am I doing, multiple OCs - Freeform, you can tell that im an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: It is up to you now as the human known as Frisk prince of the human kingdom you are to save the monsters and restore peace between the kingdom with the help of the forgotten royals Phoenix and Sans Save them all without a death and convince the dictator Chara to break the curse bestowed on the monster kingdom but fail and both kingdoms will fall to Chara’s reign forever and prince Asriel’s soul forever lost.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> oh look I have a shitty AU that no one will give a shit about haaaa  
> I have come up with a few designs but this au is still a work in progress  
> well character design wise.
> 
> The other chapters are mostly character information and personalities
> 
> I have the designs posted on my DA & Tumblr  
> tho the designs are pretty shit cause my art aint the best
> 
> DA: https://insanelittleemo.deviantart.com/ please dont ask its a old DA and I can't be asked to make a new one  
> Tumblr: http://the-masked-mun.tumblr.com/ I mostly reblog a lot woo-

Long ago four kingdoms ruled the land, for years and generations the four kingdoms had been at peace for centuries until one day the kingdom of humans by the order of their king suddenly attacked one of the three monster kingdoms, the two remaining monster kingdoms welcomed the skeleton kingdom citizens and royals though there was not many survivors so the two surviving kingdoms joined into one big Kingdom.

The Elemental Kingdom ruled by Queen Vouge Blayze and King Vladimir Blayze swore that their good friend King Bernard Dreemurr and his wife that they would be their elemental knights for the sake of the other monsters.

Thus the great war of Monsters and Humans began for centuries, in the end the monsters managed to banish the humans to the depths of forbidden forest those who enter there never return the same as they once were, but before the humans were banished a curse was laid upon the monsters that every second child of the royal families of the three monster kingdoms were doomed to be forgotten by those who truly loved them.

At first on one believe it until the royal families of elemental and the remaining skeleton kingdom forgot their second children Princess Phoenix of the elemental and Sans Aster of the skeleton kingdom, after seeing such a thing happen happen to such innocent children King Bernard before his passing had set a rule that no one is to have more than child and that’s how it stayed for centuries but rest not monsters have been searching for a way to break such a curse but without a shred of success the royal bloodlines were dying.

The Kingdom was now under Bernard’s son Asgore Dreemurr and his wife Toriel rule, with W. D. Gaster prince of the skeleton kingdom as their royal advisor and Prince Hellfire of the elemental kingdom as well his older brother Vulcan as the royals personal guards, but such peacefulness did not last long as the king and queens only son prince Asriel wandered into the forbidden forest and had their soul stolen by a human witch child by the name of Chara, who with the power of the prince used it to cause havoc upon the monsters kingdom enslaving all of those they valued as useful and execute those who dare opposed them.

It is up to you now as the human known as Frisk prince of the human kingdom you are to save the monsters and restore peace between the kingdom with the help of the forgotten royals Phoenix and Sans Save them all without a death and convince the dictator Chara to break the curse bestowed on the monster kingdom but fail and both kingdoms will fall to Chara’s reign forever and prince Asriel’s soul forever lost.

Welcome to Royaltale.


	2. Personalities of characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well I did tell you in the notes this chapter would be just information stuff

Papyrus: He is a serious character unlike his Undertale counterpart and can actually cook, he is one of the rebel leaders to convince in helping you to stop Chara, he does not remember his brother Sans and he runs a bar with his fellow Rebels Undyne and Alphys.

 

Undyne: she much calmer than her undertale counterpart Undyne helps Papyrus run his bar while occasionally going out to recruit other monsters in the rebellion against Chara, Undyne will not trust you so easily until you have proven a reason to why she can.

 

Alphys: she is a mechanic who helps keeps the bar from going exploding or getting runned down, when fight sighting you like undyne she doesn’t trust you and will set her three robots Napsta, Madsta and Metta on you, if convinced that you are here to help she will slowly warm up to you.

 

Mettaton: One of the three robots created by Alphys instead of pink he is blue with the right side of his face covered instead of the left, he will easily warm up to you since you remind of being a mere child before his fall.

 

Napsta: Mettaton’s and Madsta’s youngest brother he died at the same time as Mettaton and is orange instead of blue, he’s a tad suspicious of the relationship between his brother Metta and Papyrus.

 

Madsta: the eldest out of his brothers, Madsta is a red robot who has a short temper earning him the nickname of hot headed mads, he is the one who died trying to save his brothers but perished before he could reach them, though grateful that Alphys gave him and his brothers a second chance at life he sometimes misses being what he was.

 

W. D. Gaster: The royal advisor to the former King Asgore Gaster was one of the surviving skeletons when the humans attacked his kingdom, he misses brother Papyrus and does not remember Sans though there is some vivid memory of having another brother.

 

Hellfire: The youngest brother out Vulcan and the forgotten royal Phoenix he was one of the royal guards to Asgore and prince of the elemental kingdom until Chara took over, like his brother he had tried to escape multiple times but has failed and suffered the price for it yet he doesn’t understand why Chara keeps him alive….he doesn’t remember his sister…..and is called Grillby much to his annoyance.

 

Vulcan: the oldest out of his siblings he had tried to free his brother and others who were enslaved in the kingdom by trying to kill Chara but he ended up getting executed by having his core taken by the dictator themself.

 

Asgore: The former king of the monster kingdom, he isn’t so much of a pushover but he does wish for peace he was made to watch his wife Toriel die by those defected to Chara’s reign, grief stricken he is always trying to find a way to escape and help Gaster and Hellfire who are under constant watch by their new ruler.

 

Sans: He is one of the forgotten royal children unlike his undertale counterpart he isn’t fond of puns and is the same height as Papyrus you meet him when you first leave the forbidden forest, he misses his brothers and oftens talks about old times before the fall of the skeleton kingdom, he does not like ketchup.

 

Phoenix: the forgotten princess of the elemental kingdom she is the one who you and Sans run into when she is cornered by a pack of Chara’s guards, if you manage to save her she will act as the SAVE point, like Sans she misses her brothers unaware of Vulcan’s death.

 

Asriel: the son of king Asgore and the fallen queen Toriel who had his soul stolen and used by the witch child Chara, they appear in the form of Flowey a light blue lily flower who accompanies you before meeting Sans and Phoenix.

 

Frisk: The prince of the human kingdom who wishes nothing more than peace between humans and monsters and is the character you play as.

 

Chara: The witch child who stole prince Asriel’s soul and killed many to enslave the monster kingdom they have earned the nickname “The Demons Spawn” but they can be saved and removed the curse.

 

Toriel: Asgore’s wife who refused to let the former king to be the first to die during Chara’s reign of power she is motherly but far more aggressive resulting her taking Asgore’s place and being the first of many monster deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp didn't expect ya to sit N read all this  
> good on you bud


	3. Appearances and other information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just liked the idea of Napstablook, mettaton and madsta being skeletons.
> 
> its an au so it isnt cannon obviously  
> yes I have played the game  
> more then once really-
> 
> and a few /robot/tic parts  
> wheeze im sorry that was /crummy/  
> ok im done

Toriel:

Species: White furred goat with light blue fur on the end of her ears.

Status: Dead

Height: 6ft

Eyes: topaz yellow

Weight: N/A

 

Asgore:

Species: Black furred goat

Status: Alive

Height: 6’6

Eyes: Sky blue

Weight: N/A

 

Asriel:

Species: Grey furred goat with blue fur on the end of his ears.

Status: Unknown

Height: 5’5

Eyes: Left: Topaz Yellow Right: Sky Blue

Weight: N/A

 

Frisk:

Species: human

Age: 18

Gender: male

Sexuality: N/A

Weight: N/A

Height: 5’5

Hair: black

Eyes: red

Trait: determination

 

Chara:

Species: Human?

Age: 19

Gender: non binary

Sexuality: N/A

Height: 5’7

Weight: N/A

Hair: brown

Eyes: red

Trait: hatred

 

Sans:

Species: Skeleton

Status: Alive

Height: 6’5

Eyes: white

Weight: seriously he’s a skeleton

Misc: he has cracks under his sockets that curl down his cheek bones.

Magic colour: orange

 

Papyrus:

Species: Skeleton

Status: alive

Height: 6’5

Eyes: right: white left: purple

Misc: he has a crack under his right eye socket that lead downwards and stops at his jaw.

Magic colour: purple

 

Undyne:

Species: fish serpent?

Status: alive

Scales: dark yellow

Eyes: green

Hair: violet

Height: 5’11

Misc: she has a robotic leg thanks to Alphys.

 

Alphys:

Species: lizard

Status: alive

Eye: brown(right)

Height: 5’8

Misc: she lost her eye in an accident and wears a patch over her left eye.

 

Mettaton:

Species: Skeleton(formerly)

Status: Alive as a robot

Colour: Blue

Height: 6ft

 

Napsta:

Species: Skeleton(formerly)

Status: alive

Colour: orange

Height: 5’11

 

Madsta:

Species: skeleton(formerly)

Status: alive

Colour: red

Height: 6’1

 

W. D. Gaster:

Species: Skeleton

Status: Alive

Eyes: white

Height: 6’7

Misc: he has a large crack across his face like someone had struck him with a sharp object.

Magic colour: Blue

 

Hellfire:

Species: Fire Elemental

Fire colour: Black with white ends

Status: Alive

Eyes: White(maybe red if he were human)

Height: 6’7

Misc: he has a scar on the back of his neck and a scar on his throat.

 

Vulcan:

Species: Fire Elemental

Fire Colour: Emerald Green

Status: Dead?

Eyes: White(green if he was human)

Height: 6’9

Misc: N/A

 

Phoenix:

Species: Fire Elemental

Fire Colour: Pink with red tints

Status: Alive

Eyes: White(right/ blue if she was human)

Height: 6’4

Misc: she’s blind in her left eye and has a scar over it.

 

Vouge:

Species: Fire Elemental

Fire colour: blue

Status: Dead

Eyes: White (cause how do fire elementals have any colour in their eyes)

Height: 6’6

 

Vladimir:

Species: Fire Elemental

Fire Colour: Red

Status: Dead

Eyes: white-

Height: 6’4

 

Bernard Dreemurr:

Species: Black goat with red ends on his ears.

Status: Dead

Weight: N/A

Height: 7ft

Eyes: Light brown


	4. Routes and locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the path you choose you will meet a different monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it be best to add this while I'm constantly working on the au  
> not that anyone cares-
> 
> also I will allow OCs as long as they want related to the main characters, royalty or look overly mary-sue Im sorry if this offends you I've just had really bad experiences with OCs in the pass but I know not everyone's OC are bad I have also seem really well depth OCs.
> 
> just please ask if its ok for you to include your oc into my au not all creators are comfortable with people inserting their oc's into their au's.

_**Locations:** _  

**_The forbidden forest = the start_ **

**_The ruins of the skeleton kingdom = the ruins_ **

**_monster village = the snowdin forest/snowdin_ **

**_remains of elemental kingdom water and side = Waterfall_ **

**_Elemental earth and forest kingdom ruins = Hotland_ **

_**The united  kingdom = New home/The Capital** _

* * *

_** The Routes:  
** _

 

**_ Pacifist: _ **

**_You've done it after trial and error of showing MERCY to the monsters and helping the monster's who have defected to Chara's side to redeem themselves, you find yourself in the last corridor of the kingdom that was once ruled by King Asgore as you approach the middle of the corridor a monster a elemental one at that greets you, his black fire flickering almost as he is judging you._ **

_**You do not need to ask to know that this elemental was one of the former royal's.....Prince Hellfire who Phoenix had often spoke fondly of during the journey of helping others to stand up against the being that enslaved them, not a single LOVE was gained during the journey  and Hellfire could see as he checked your stats during the minutes of silence, as he lets you walk pass him, you could hear him mutter "good luck" under his breath as you go to face Chara.** _

__

_**Neutral:** _

_**As you enter the last corridor a voice rang out as you continued to walk through the corridor. "Howdy human....you have murdered some monsters the smell of Dust and LOVE you have is easy to point out...." the voice was low as a monster approached you meeting you in the middle of the corridor, the monster was none other then the former king of the monsters himself....Asgore.** _

_**You simply nod knowing you had killed some monsters who simply couldn't be redeemed, The former king could see sorrow and regret in your eyes nodding in understanding. "I can see you regret the choices you have made, I believe human that you can still make the right choices and save the ones you have spared, I wish you luck" Asgore steps aside allowing you to pass to face the demon Chara.** _

 

_**Genocide:** _

_**You've killed everyone even the forgotten royalty without a hint of remorse and little to no regret, you see a figure standing in the middle....a monster who was a tall skeleton he reminded you of the other two you have mercilessly killed. "human....I had hoped you would spare our kind let alone my brothers....but I see by that expression on your face you want to kill every last monster there is...."  as he finished talking the figure initiates the battle.** _

_***W. D. Gaster has no sympathy for dirty monster killers.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacifist: Grillby/Hellfire
> 
> Neutral: Asgore
> 
> Genocide: Gaster

**Author's Note:**

> again the other chapters are mostly personalities and appearances  
> and yes I will work on can you truly be mine when I remember where the stroyline was heading


End file.
